


Anything

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Victor, Sickfic, caretaking fluff, caretaking yuuri, yuuri is just the sweetest??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri would do anything for Victor, especially when he's not feeling well.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> ...If you expected anything other than a sickfic from me then I'm sorry I honestly don't know what to tell you.

“Yuuri,” Victor calls, or more accurately whines from where he lays on the bed, trembling beneath a blanket. Part of him wants to cringe at sounding so needy, but the other part of him argues that he’s sick and feels like actual death, so wanting his fiance to comfort him is far from a crime.

Yuuri is at Victor’s side in an instant, crouching down in front of the bed, and Victor feels relief wash over him as Yuuri’s warm brown eyes meet his. “What is it?” Yuuri asks. His fingers absentmindedly run though Victor’s hair, and he shivers, knowing all the while that the action has little to do with his fever.

“Can I ask you to do something for me?”

“Anything,” Yuuri says without hesitation, and Victor feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips at the thought; he doesn’t doubt for a moment that Yuuri honestly would do any and everything for him.

“Can you get me some more tissues?” he requests with a sniffle. The box Yuuri had placed on the bedside table only a couple of hours ago is already half empty, Victor’s nose red and rubbed raw from using it so frequently. “The ones with the lotion?”

“Of course,” Yuuri says with a smile. “I’ll be right back.”

Yuuri stands up and makes to exit the bedroom, and Victor mourns the loss of contact immediately. He instead focuses on the beauty of Yuuri’s retreating form, wondering even now how he ever managed to ensnare such a wonderfully attractive man for himself.

Many sniffles later, Yuuri returns with a new box of tissuesーthe softer kind, as was promised. The box is freshly opened and ready to use, and Victor gratefully accepts when it’s handed to him.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Victor says after blowing his nose. It still hurts, but noticeably less so than the tissues he was using before.

“It’s not a problem,” Yuuri replies sweetly. He takes the used tissue from Victor and tosses it in the trash, without even being asked. “Anything else you need?”

Victor pauses to think. “Maybe some more water? It’s not cold anymore and my throat is so sore,” Victor moans. Even just talking like this is enough to make it worse.

“I can do that,” Yuuri says. “And I can make you some tea as well?”

Victor smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. “I would love that.”

Yuuri places a very gentle kiss on the tip of Victor’s nose, causing his already-warm cheeks to heat up from the affection. “Two minutes,” Yuuri promises, before he’s gone again.

He returns as quickly as he said he would, with a glass of cold water in one hand and a steaming mug of tea in the other. Both do wonders for Victor’s sore throat.

“Can I get you anything else?” Yuuri asks. “A cold washcloth? Cough drops? I could put on a movie if you want. Or maybe not, if your head is still hurting.” Victor winces, his head throbbing at the mere thought of flashing lights assaulting his already aching eyes. Upon seeing Victor’s discomfort, Yuuri instead offers, “Tylenol?”

Victor nods. “Please.”

As Yuuri retrieves the pills, Victor can’t help but recall Yuuri’s earlier words. When Victor had asked Yuuri if he could do something for him, his response had been “anything.” Given his actions now, it’s evident that he was not lying. And seeing how willing and eager he is to provide comfort, Victor can’t help but want to test just how far he can take this.

“Fluff my pillows?” Victor asks once he has taken his medicine, and Yuuri does.

“Fix the blanket please? I’m so cold…” Yuuri adjusts the blanket already covering Victor’s shivering body, then grabs yet another one from the hall closet and tucks him in tight.

“Any other requests?” Yuuri inquires after further darkening the curtains like Victor had asked. He doesn’t sound annoyed. In fact, far from it. He shows absolutely no qualms about catering to each and every one of Victor’s whims. It’s incredibly sweet, but Victor still wants to see where Yuuri will draw the line.

“Can I have a kiss?” he asks. Yuuri will surely say no, unless he wants to get sick and feel as miserable as Victor does now. (Well, miserable save for a loving fiance doting on him.) Perhaps Yuuri will indulge him with a kiss on the forehead to check his temperature, or maybe a quick peck on the cheek. But there’s no way Yuuri will actually kiss him for real.

How quick Victor is to forget that Yuuri has always managed to surprise him.

Yuuri leans in and presses his lips to Victor’s before the man has any opportunity to protest.

“There,” Yuuri says, smiling as he pulls back. “How’s that?” His cheeks are a similar shade to Victor’s, though from embarrassment rather than the cold that Victor now knows with certainty Yuuri is going to catch from him.

“You’re going to get sick!”

Yuuri seems completely unfazed by this. “Did that make you feel better?” he asks.

“Well, yes, butー”

“Then it will be more than worth it.”

Victor can’t find any further reason to argue, so he doesn’t. Defeated, he can only slump back against the pillows Yuuri so kindly fluffed for him, and relish in the knowledge that he well and truly has the best fiance in the whole world. That’s just a fact.

“I have one last request,” Victor says.

“Yes?” Yuuri prompts, just as eager and willing as the previous times.

“Stay by my side?”

He doesn’t even finish his sentence before Yuuri is crawling under the covers with Victor and securing him in an embrace.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd very much appreciate if you clicked that lil kudos button there ^-^ And a comment would actually make my day <3


End file.
